Evading with Adventure
by websky
Summary: Takes place after season 8: Lance is working at his small farm, when Keith comes by with a mission for the two of them—except this mission is really a distraction for Keith, as he has been voted the Galra representative of the nation, and he isn't sure if he can handle the pressure associated with it.


**Evading With Adventure**

The flowers were beautiful, the way they shined, the way they glowed, the way they simmered. "What a beautiful birthday present," Lance said as he brushed his hand against the petal. He felt a twitch at the marks under his eyelids. Lance rubbed them gently.

The altean marks, a part of Allura he'd always remember by having her with him. They'd only occasionally glow though, usually when he was under high emotion. However he'd find his eyes twitching cause of the marks whenever someone tried to sneak up on him.

"Guess you're twenty five today." The voice was familiar, gruffy, and Lance would never ever mistake the mullet anywhere else.

"Well at least I'm not steps away from being thirty, I'm pretty sure it's downhill from there buddy."

Keith laughed as Lance began pushing himself up. A hand was offered to him, Keith brought out his hand to help him up. Lance accepted.

"What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be on some humanitarian mission or something?"

"And miss your birthday?"

Lance shrugged. "Since when have you ever remembered my birthday, I think this is literally the first time you've ever come and even visited me on my birthday."

Keith scratched his head. "You got me there." He sighed with sarcasm solemnly. "So how's the farm life treating you?"

Lance looked around. The greenery and crops, and even the flowers, all of it was stunning, but a whelmed feeling washed over him. "It's good," he said as the easiest answer. "How's the new blade of marmora humanitarian effort."

"It's going really good actually. . .in fact it's why I'm here." Keith stumbled his foot around in the dirt, his eyes looking away. "I was hoping for your help on something, at the far reaches of the universe." Keith rubbed a hand over his face. His hair was done up in a ponytail, and honestly Lance would admit that it look pretty good the way he'd done it so messily.

Keith rubbed his fingers together, his eyes looking around Lance's farm. It was as if he was searching for something, or not searching, trying to hide the truth. Lance didn't question it though.

"I don't know Keith, are you sure an old timer like you can even go on missions?" Lance joked, a smile present on his face.

Keith rolled his eyes. "Well I mean I can ask Pidge, she's going to be the one to outlive all of us."

This got a real jib from Lance. "Are you serious, Pidge? She's too busy with her science combined magic jumbo stuff. I mean you can only wormhole because of her Keith. That girl caught up in her science is like a machine I tell ya."

"Well I'll ask Hunk then," Keith said as another suggestion, though Lance could tell now he was just throwing out everyone.

Lance gave his own eye role. "Ah no, you'll risk a planetary war between the two planets he's holding a culinary feast for." Lance looked back at the flower. "Honestly I'm surprised you haven't asked Shiro."

Keith turned to face away. "He's too busy, besides this upcoming weekend him and Curtis are going on a just them get away. I don't want to come in between that." Lance saw a distant look cross Keith's face. "I can't go to Krolia or Kolivan about this either."

Giving a big sigh, Lance came up and patted Keith on the shoulder. "So, what's the mission?"

Keith face brightened up.

The two headed inside Lance's house as Keith went over the mission. "There's this secluded planet at the far reach of this galaxy." Keith brought up a purple hologram. "Unfortunately there seems to be some sort of dark star blocking energy from it." Keith points to the centre and the planet, zooming in. "The blades received a distress call from here a few varga ago, but we can't reach it with normal ships, or even a wormhole."

Lance stared at the planet, it was circular in nature, but it had an odd ovalness to it. "So you need the lions."

"It's either the lions or Atlas, but I'm not bringing the Atlas until we know for sure what caused the distress signal." Keith crossed his arms. "For now it's best to just check out the cause for distress."

Lance nodded. "Yeah, I get that. . .but I'm a little confused why you need me."

Zooming in more on the hologram of the planet, Keith lit up a path that crossed around a dark star.

"Will be taking red together, black might be able to cross through with ease, but red is faster and able to manage better in the heat—and this star system is about as close to the temperature on earth's sun, so will be needing her."

A beeping noise buzzes from Keith's pocket. He turned it off quickly. "Don't you want to get that?" Lance asked.

Keith shook his head. "No it's not important, what's important now is getting to that star system."

Lance nodded. He'd have to call his brother. "Just let me call Marco to tell I'll be away for a while, it'll give you a chance to return that phone call as well." Lance couldn't leave the family unoccupied for too long, especially with the flower just having grown.

Nodding hesitantly Lance grabbed his phone and dialed his brother in the other room. Looking through the doorway as he spoke with Marco, Lance watched as Keith stared vaguely at his own communication device. After an eternity of staring he pushed it back in his pocket and headed outside the house.

Lance sighed, finishing up his conversation with his brother. Packing up a few things, and changing into his old paladin armour Lance headed outside. The sun was just beginning to set.

"You good?" Lance asked, sensing a concern.

Keith shrugged. "Yeah I'm fine, the sooner we check out this distress signal, the more at ease I'll be."

Calling red back, she arrived fairly quickly. The group of them could never form Voltron without Allura, but after the one year anniversary of her death, and the lions flying off to honour her, they were able to call the lions back to each of them. Lance didn't believe their time was over though, after all, even though the universe didn't need Voltron— someday, it might— and even if Lance and Keith weren't there to take up the mantles, someone would be.

When red arrived, the two entered and Keith put in the coordinates for the planet with the distress signal. Lance started piloting the lion up in the atmosphere. Keith's phone went off again as they were flying.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Lance asked.

Keith frowned. "It's not important, besides once we get to Ryksla communication will be iffy." He turned off the phone.

Lance slowed the lion. "Wait, iffy?"

Keith nodded to confirm. "Yeah, did I not mention communication with this planet has been nearly silent? This distress signal was the only hail from them."

Powering forward, Lance couldn't help but feel there were holes in this story. "Right . . . so, radio silence till we leave."

A wormhole appeared.

"Yep," Keith said, his voice holding an unfamiliar tone.  
Guess Lance was in for this ride now. Lance powered through the wormhole.

VvVvVvV

Kroila sighed, her failed attempts to reach Keith failing. It seemed she would have to go to her last resort.

Kroila knocked on the door harder than she intended, taking a step back one she heard footsteps. A tired looking man with white hair opened the door. "Who is it?" Shiro yawned. "Oh Kroila, sorry I wasn't expecting anyone, ah. . ."

Kroila sighed and pushed her way inside Shiro's apartment.

"Sorry, it a little messy. I was at work late—or I guess I should say till early—finishing up some work so Curtis and me would be good for the weekend."

Making a tsk sound Kroila took a firm look around the apartment. He wasn't here, how unfortunate. Krolia turned around and crossed her arms. "So you're going on a trip this weekend?" Maybe that was the reason he hadn't come here, usually Shiro was the first person Keith turned to in a crisis.

Shiro nodded. Yawning again, he reached into his fridge and grabbed a milk carton. "Yeah as soon as Curtis gets home from work. We're going to the planet Leau, it's said to have the best beaches in the universe." Shiro pour some of the milk into a glass.

"Mmm," Kroila mumbled. She walked over to the window. She looked outside, the desert surrounding familiar to her from her short time here on earth. "I actually. . .came here wondering if Keith had come to you," she admitted honestly.

Shiro frowned. "Keith? No, why. . .has something happened?"

"I guess if you've been sleeping all day you wouldn't have heard the news." Kroila turned from the window. "You see Keith was actually just elected as the next emperor for the Galra a few hours ago."

Shiro didn't stop pouring, his glass overflowing. He noticed, but only when the liquid hit his foot from the counter. "Shoot!" Shiro grabbed a paper towel and wiped up the spillage. "Did I hear you right? Did you just say. . ."

Krolia nodded to confirm. "Yes, Keith is about to become the next leader of the galra race, and I haven't been able to contact him since the news."

* * *

 **See this as my attempt to make Klance cannon in the possibility of the Voltron universe, or maybe just my own idea as I need to let out a little emotion now that the season is over.**

 **So that's why I'm writing this, and that's why I'm sharing!**

 **This will be a shorter fic, but it will have multiple chapters :D**


End file.
